1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of remanufacturing a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic image forming process, there is adopted a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum are integrated into a cartridge, which is detachably mountable to the main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In the process cartridge system, the user himself can perform apparatus maintenance without relying on a serviceman, thereby achieving a marked improvement in terms of operability.
In the process cartridge system, an image is formed on a recording medium by using developer. Thus, as image formation is repeated, the developer is gradually consumed. When the developer has been consumed to a degree that image formation is no longer possible, the process cartridge is of no commercial value.
In order to remanufacture a process cartridge with frame connecting portions where resin bonding is effected, there has been proposed a technique according to which after the resin-bonded portions are cut, the frames are re-connected, with a spacer being held between the bonded portions (see US-2002-0159788).